


Just Hold on a Bit Longer

by sunsetstargazer



Series: Carlos!whump Series [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drowning, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, carlos needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetstargazer/pseuds/sunsetstargazer
Summary: A simple foot pursuit. They never stay that way do they? Carlos gets pushed off a bridge by a suspect and is left stranded in the river below. But no-one knows he's there and now he has no way to get help. Can he make it through this?
Series: Carlos!whump Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150646
Kudos: 32





	Just Hold on a Bit Longer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So another Carlos!whump. A few inaccuracies here that I know off, mainly being that I know police officers generally don't work alone like this and so he would have had back up and that they shouldn't take up pursuits while they're off duty generally but I'm using some poetic license because I wanted a way for him to end up in the situation he does. Also I've never been to Texas or Austin in particular so I tried to keep things vague and based everything off of google maps, so sorry in advance if the locations don't make sense. It's possible I'll write more to this but for now it's going to be a one-shot unless I come up with the continuation when they get home. Please enjoy and leave a review. As usual I own none of the characters or universe and stuff.

"This is Officer Reyes badge number 6294 of APD. I am in pursuit of a suspect along the east side of the river coming up on the boardwalk. I need back up to my location right now" Carlos practically shouted into his phone having just called 911. He shoved it into his pocket again as he took off sprinting. He could see the suspect that he'd been chasing all day taking off along the boardwalk and begin to head across the river back into central Austin. The man was wanted on multiple counts of assault and had already got away from Carlos once leaving him with a black eye and bruised ribs for his troubles earlier that day.

"STOP POLICE" he bellowed but was ignored just as he had expected. It was odd that there were so few people around in this part of town, but no-one was in sight as he ran. The suspect tripped suddenly over something Carlos couldn't see, but it gave him just enough time to catch up and he threw himself at him as soon as he was up on his feet. They fought back immediately kicking out at him and he grappled with him trying to get the man subdued but suddenly a particularly hard shove caught him off guard and he stumbled backwards into low barrier that was designed for cars rather than people. He didn't even have a second to react, one second, he was looking at the suspect getting back to his feet and the next the ground had disappeared below him and he flipped over in the air catching a glimpse of the water he was falling towards.

Hitting the water felt exactly how he imagined hitting concrete from that height would have leaving the entire right side of his body stinging and aching fiercely. Then the coldness of the water enveloped him and the pain of the initial collision with the water seemed less important. He couldn't say whether or not he'd made a noise when he was falling but he definitely had to hold back a scream when he resurfaced in the cold water. The scream was choked off by the frantic gasps he dragged in as his body reacted sending adrenaline surging through his veins and leaving him panicked and shaking. Looking up he can't see anyone on the bridge, but it is at least 30 feet above him so it's hard to tell what's going on up there. He assumes it's safe to say the suspect will be long gone before back-up gets here.

He took a few deep breaths to quell the panic response that was rising in him and he was suddenly grateful for the amount of time he'd spent in these sort of situations before otherwise he may not have been able to collect himself as quickly as he did. Albeit he was used to having a lot more back-up than he had right now, but he should have some on its way as long as the 9-1-1 dispatcher got his message clearly. Moving forward to the next task that needed his attention he looks around for a ladder or anything that he can use to get back out of the water since staying in the freezing, filthy water didn't seem like the most pleasant option.

He's disappointed but not exactly surprised when he sees that the only ladder within this area of the river is broken and there is no way he'll be able to climb it. Every department was having their budgets cut so repair work clearly hadn't been a priority in this area. He struggles to free his phone from his pocket as he keeps treading water and again, he's annoyed but he didn't really expect it to still be working. He's going to have to wait for back-up to get here and hopefully they'll have a rope ladder or something, but he's not so sure about that with how his current string of bad luck was going.

"Ok, just got to hold on for a bit" he huffs out already feeling the exertion of treading water and the cold water was quickly making him stiff. It had snowed only a couple of weeks ago and he could have sworn this water felt like ice against his skin, but he knew he was ok for now as long as he kept his head above water. He swum up and down a couple of times looking around trying to see if there was any way for him to get out of the water on his own but as far as he could see it was just metal walls and bridges with smooth concrete pillars to support them. He tried to see if he could grip the bolts holding the edges together, but they just weren't enough, and his fingers were already getting difficult to move. He figured that by this point he'd probably been in the water for almost half an hour and still no-one had shown up. He began to wander if anyone was even coming to help him. He didn't want to think about what was going to happen if no-one showed up soon and so he realised it was time to resort to the old-fashioned method.

"HELLO? HELP! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" he yelled as loud as he could hoping someone would be within earshot, but no-one appeared after a few minutes and he could feel himself shaking. He swam over to the pillars on the underside of the bridge and finding one that had a chunk missing probably from being hit by debris at some point in a flood. He reached up grabbing hold of it with one hand and finally allowing himself to rest for a minute. It was getting steadily darker now and he knew with the sun setting a night in this river meant almost certain death.

"HEEELLLPPP! PLEASE CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" he kept yelling for what felt like an eternity, but it finally paid off when he heard a voice up on the bridge.

"Hey, is someone down there?" the voice came again, and Carlos could just about see someone leaning over the edge.

"YES, can you call for help? I can't get out" Carlos called up to them letting go of the hole and swimming back out so that he could see them. He didn't recognize the young woman, but she already had a phone in her hand and was clearly on the phone to 911 so he was grateful.

"Hey, they're sending help, how did you end up in there?" she shouted down.

"I'm a police officer, I was chasing someone and got pushed off the bridge, I'm just going to hold onto something under here, but I can still hear you" Carlos called up to her and went back under the bridge to hold onto the hole in the pillar.

"They want to know how long you've been in the water and if you're hurt?" she called down relaying from the dispatcher.

"I don't know what time it is now?" he asked trying to roughly calculate when he would have fallen in.

"Just gone 7:30" she called back.

"Umm about 45 minutes I think, and I'm not hurt, just cold" he called back.

"OK, they say you need to try and stay as still as possible, fire service is 2 minutes away" she called back. Carlos nodded as he kept hold of the hole and waited.

"HEY, are you still there? I can hear the fire trucks" the woman shouted down to him and sure enough he could hear sirens approaching.

"Yeah, I'm here" he called up his voice weaker, but he was beginning to find it hard to keep going. His muscles were trembling constantly, and he couldn't feel his hands or feet anymore.

The sirens stopped and he could see the flashing lights up on the bridge as he heard the fire truck pull up. Multiple new voices joined the woman above and he instantly realized that it was the 126 when he heard TK's voice.

"I don't know, he's getting quieter, said he fell in about 45 minutes ago. I think he's getting really cold" he heard the young woman responding to someone.

"OK, thanks we've got it from here thank you" Owen spoke back to the woman and before Carlos could register anything else, he saw Owen's head appear dangling off the edge, presumably with someone holding onto him so he didn't fall as well. Carlos pulled himself up slightly out of the water as he accidentally got a mouthful of water and spluttered.

"HELLO, we're gonna get you out of there just hold on a bit longer" Owen called down to him, shining a flashlight down the beam taking a few seconds to find him in the near darkness.

"I was hoping so. Mr Strand tell TK not to freak out please when he realises it's me" Carlos called back his voice hoarse after so long in the cold water.

"Carlos?!" Owen exclaimed in surprise. He disappeared from view for a few seconds before returning again.

"OK Carlos, we'll cover how you ended up like this later. The girl who called this in said you were getting cold, how bad are we looking?" he asked, his tone all business for now.

"Not too bad yet can't stop shaking, but I just want to get out of here. The ladder was broken so I swam around trying to find a way out but there…" Carlos was mid-sentence when his hand slipped from its hold, and he went under again the water covering his head and re-soaking his hair that had mostly dried out since he'd fallen in. The water felt even colder with his head under and he was shaking as he reached up again. He got hold of the pillar and looked up to see Owen leaning even further over, reaching fruitlessly to try and help.

"HEY, CARLOS. Just hold onto that pillar, Judd is almost ready, he's going to come down to get you hooked in and then we'll pull you up ok" Owen was shouting down to him. He just nodded breathing heavily as he focussed on staying above water. The next time he looked up Judd was already leaning over the edge and began abseiling down to him.

"Hey bud, if you're trying to avoid someone, there are easier places to do it you know, safer too" Judd joked as he lowered himself down. The fire fighter dropped into the water with a splash and quickly paddled in his direction. He was wearing a dry suit with only his face and hands exposed to the water which made Carlos instantly jealous, but he was getting out now anyway, so he couldn't bring himself to care that much.

"This has got to be an interesting story at least hmm?" Judd said as he got nearer, and Carlos huffed a laugh.

"Something like that" he replied. He let go of the ledge and had meant to begin swimming towards Judd but his legs were much weaker than the last time he'd tried to swim and so he ended up slipping under the water again feeling it fill his mouth unexpectedly catching him off guard. He was so tired that he almost would have sunk deeper but, this time a warm hand appeared on his upper arm grabbing him and pulling him back up.

"Hey, come on bud, keep your head up I've got you, man you're freezing" Judd's voice had gone from joking to gruff and determined. He was pulled up, so his back was against Judd's chest and he coughed out the water that he'd accidentally swallowed. By the time he got control of his senses again Judd was already pushing the loop of a harness over his head. He had one of his arms in the loop before Carlos realised, he could be helping and then waited patiently as Carlos lifted his other one up as well. The loop was secured tighter around his chest and then Judd's arm was around him as well as he began swimming back out clear of the bridge holding Carlos up out of the water allowing him to finally relax for the first time since he'd fallen in an hour ago now.

"Ok up we go" Judd said and whether or not Carlos was ready the rope had gone taut and Judd lifted first water dripping down onto his face and then the loop around his chest went tight as well and he was lifted up. Judd kept his hands on his shoulders and had his legs around Carlos as well to keep him secure. Carlos glanced up and saw TK and Owen waiting up on the bridge ready to help pull him up. Once they got close enough Judd spun them around so that he didn't get caught by the overhang of the bridge. Once they reached the top, he wasn't sure what to expect but it turned out that didn't matter much as TK and Owen leaned down grabbing one of his arms each as Judd climbed over the railing on his own.

Sinking to his knees he pulled clumsily at the loop around his chest but couldn't get it off until someone loosened it and then he felt Judd pat him on the back before walking away. Now with Owen and TK he realised they'd actually been talking the whole time, but he hadn't registered it. They both were frowning at him now.

"Sorry… I'm ok…. Just need some… some dry clothes" he stuttered around the hard shivers that were running through him.

"We've got an ambulance on the way then we can get you warmed up" Owen said, but he shook his head.

"No… I'm not going to the hospital" he tried to insist but Owen shook his head in response.

"Oh no, that's up to Michelle and you know it, if she says you're going, then you're going no matter what so don't even bother" Owen said, and Carlos sighed.

"Fair enough she can be just a bit intimidating" he said his voice shaking. He wanted to at least be on his feet by the time that Michelle got here but as he began trying to get his feet under him, he found his limbs to be uncooperative. It didn't really matter since TK pushed him back down as soon as he tried and then he saw the ambulance pulling up just as he'd hit the ground again.

"What have we got?" Michelle said jumping out and heading over instantly, though she faltered slightly when she saw who it was.

"Hey Chelle" Carlos smiled at her trying to be as convincing as possible, but he was quickly met with a glare.

"Don't you 'Hey Chelle' me. What did he get himself into?" she said sternly, turning her attention to TK and Owen.

"Not clear on the details yet but he's been in the water for about an hour, definite hypothermia and haven't had time to check for any injuries yet" TK explained quickly.

"Ok, did you take in any water?" she asked as she pulled out a thermometer and ran it across his forehead.

"No, I got pushed in, but I wasn't hurt just bruises from a fight earlier. I would have gotten out on my own but ladder's broken. I'm honestly just cold and need a shower" he explained.

"Right, temps 92.3 so technically you should be going to the hospital, however I'm guessing that's something you want to avoid" she said raising an eyebrow knowingly.

"That would be good" he said hesitantly.

"Ok, I figured as much. Here's how this is going to go. You let these guys help you up into the ambulance, you're going to change out of these wet clothes and let me check your vitals. Then and only then will I decide for sure, but you should be ok to come back to the station with us instead of going to the hospital" she explained carefully.

"I need to go back to report what…" he began protesting but she held up a hand to stop him.

"Nope, police are already on their way here so you can tell them what you need to for tonight and then it's either the hospital or the firehouse so that we can keep an eye on you, and I assume TK won't mind watching you later once we're off shift" she said winking. She easily ducked the clumsy shove that he tried to aim at her and was pulling him up and towards the ambulance already.

"You guys head back, and we'll meet you at the firehouse" Michelle aimed at the rest of the fire crew but wisely said nothing when TK followed them into the ambulance. The doors slammed shut behind them and he sat down obediently already trying to pull of his jacket which seemed glued to his skin now. TK had shed his own outer jacket and helped him to get his jacket and then t-shirt off at Michelle's prompting. She called through to Tim that he could start driving and grabbed a blanket wrapping it around Carlos's shoulders. He was grateful for the warm fabric but considering how both of their hands felt hot against his skin he guessed that the blanket probably wasn't as warm as it seemed, it would do for now though.

"Right, let's have a listen" Michelle said putting the stethoscope in her ears and snaking the bell into his blanket cocoon, but it didn't even feel cold compared to the water he'd been in. He breathed deeply several times over until she was satisfied and then allowed TK to put the blood pressure cuff on his arm and oximeter on his finger.

"BP 100/70, pulse 80 and pulse ox 97" TK reported automatically.

"OK chest sounds clear, you're lucky Carlos. I don't think you took in any water, but your pressure is a bit low and your pulse is up because I know you're resting rate is low" Michelle said thoughtfully.

"See I told you I was ok" he said cautiously triumphant.

"Oh no, you still need monitoring, and I could definitely take you to the ER if you're going to get fresh with me but as it is, I think you can get away with a shower and some warm clothes and hot food" she said warningly. Just as she had sat down, they all felt the ambulance coming to a stop and looked out to see they had pulled back into the firehouse. Michelle opened the doors and TK got out after her waiting in the door as Carlos lowered himself down to the ground. His legs were definitely shaking, and he was seeing stars for a good few seconds before his body settled down again.

"Easy babe. Come on let's get you a shower" TK said keeping his arm around his back where it had appeared at some point.

"Maybe you should wait on that shower, I don't want to have to scoop you off the floor" Michelle was looking at him uncertainly, but he shook his head.

"I got it, seriously I need a shower that water was disgusting" he insisted already trying to walk towards the showers, having to wait for TK to move with him where the man was holding onto him still. They reached the showers and Judd was already there just stepping into one of the cubicles as they came around the corner. Carlos quickly pulled his jeans and shoes off as well dropping the blanket to the floor and waiting until he was in the cubicle to drop his underwear as well and then reached up turning on the spray of water. At first it was almost as cold as the river but then it ran through blessedly warm before quickly going into burning territory and he had to turn the water down to a much cooler temperature than normal to tolerate it. He washed his hair ignoring the way that raising his arms for too long caused his head to spin and then quickly soaped himself down washing away the grime from the river.

He turned the water off after only a few minutes and reached for the towel that TK had put in the outer part of the cubicle. He dried himself off quickly and spotted a pair of sweatpants, socks and a t-shirt that TK had left as well and pulled those on as well. He pulled back the curtain to find his boyfriend sitting on the bench immediately outside holding a hoodie and several blankets.

"Hey, are you ok? Any warmer?" TK was on his feet in an instant holding out the hoodie which Carlos took pulling on gratefully and moaned softly at the warm hand that was against his neck.

"Keep it in your pants you two, you ain't in private" Judd joked stepping out of the shower himself.

"You still feel really cold" TK said worriedly, choosing to ignore Judd's comment.

"I know that, I'll warm up soon enough" he replied letting out a sigh and feeling his body beginning to shiver again. TK wrapped a fresh blanket around his shoulders, and he grasped it tight around himself. No words were needed as TK led him through to the main area in the firehouse and eased him down onto one of the couches as his legs were beginning to shake.

"Thanks" Carlos said as he tried to wrap himself tighter in the blanket, but he groaned slightly when he saw Michelle approaching. She had three more blankets under one arm with the thermometer and a mug of something in her hands. She set the steaming mug down on the coffee table and made short work of wrapping the other three blankets around him and then swept the thermometer across his forehead again.

"93.4, improving but you're far from off the hook yet, I want you to drink this and then you can have some off whatever Owen is making. You are not going anywhere though until your temp has been over 96.5 for at least half an hour, and even then, it is only to go home to bed, are we clear on that" Michelle said making it clear there was to be no arguing with her.

"Sir, yes Sir" he said and would have added a mock salute if it wasn't for the blankets pinning his arms down. He had to wiggle them both free to take the mug of hot cocoa that she was holding out to him and he nearly dropped it as it felt like it was burning his hands that he had only just begun to gain feeling in.

"Easy, ok. Give it a minute to cool but then you are drinking it. TK I'll leave you in charge here" she joked handing him the mug that Carlos hadn't been able to hold and walking out to the main floor again. Owen was moving about in the kitchen but otherwise everyone else seemed to have made themselves scarce for now.

Carlos had meant to stay awake but as TK snuggled into his side getting under some of the blankets with him and fed him the hot cocoa in little sips, he slowly found himself drifting. His entire body was aching as shivers wracked his body hard and he was surprised his teeth weren't clacking together audibly. His eyes were shut, and his head slumped to the side when he heard Michelle come back in.

"That was quick, he out?" she asked TK and Carlos stayed still knowing that TK probably knew he wasn't fully asleep even as he felt him nod confirmation to Michelle.

"Yeah, he started shivering after the shower and I think it's wearing him out, he feels a bit warmer though" TK spoke, and Carlos shifted unconsciously at the vibration but didn't lift his head figuring it was easier to keep up the ruse of him being asleep. He felt a gentle pressure on his forehead and knew his temperature was being checked again.

"94.2, better yes, I'd give him a few more hours before he's good though. So, what's for dinner tonight Captain" Michelle's voice was slowly becoming more distant and Carlos felt himself drifting off for real relaxing completely against TK.

When he woke up, he was laying down on something soft and his entire body felt blissfully warm, with someone gently running warm fingers through his hair. He shifted slightly pulling his arm out from under himself and the hand on his head stilled before lifting away and reappearing on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you awake now babe? There's chilli if you want it" TK's voice came from above him and he quickly came to the realisation that he was laid on the sofa with his head cushioned on TK's lap. He blinked his eyes open and slowly the room came into view to reveal the rest of the firefighters sat around the table all eating. His eyes felt crusty and his cheek was wet where he'd drooled a little bit, so he guessed he had to have been asleep for some time.

"Yeah" he spoke but was still feeling distinctly fuzzy and it took him another moment to gather himself enough to start moving and even then, as he tried to lift his arms, he was quickly left stuck by the blankets that were literally tucked in under him and he nearly rolled off the couch in his attempts to get free.

"Woah, ok, hang on let me help" TK said fondly as he pulled the blankets out from under him and pushed them down then helping him to sit up. He put his feet down on the floor and sat up fully shivering again as the cooler air of the room hit him. TK pulled one of the blankets back up and wrapped it around him before getting up and stretching his legs out from where he'd been sat down for so long.

"Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep. You could have moved me or whatever" Carlos said slowly standing up himself but as soon as he was upright his vision was filled with white spots and he found himself listing to one side. If it wasn't for TK grabbing him and lowering him back down to sit again, he would have fallen to the floor.

"Sorry for that… as well" Carlos said feeling his face flush slightly as he realised everyone was looking at him now. However instead of being awkward about it Judd had got up himself and came over to help TK and between them they pulled him back onto his feet and walked him over to the table sitting him down gently and Owen pushed a bowl of chilli over to him.

"It's to be expected after the day you've had. Get some off that in you and then when we're off shift, you're coming home with me and TK. Michelle is already gone but that was her condition on you not going with her, and so unless you want me to call her and ask for her to come back…" Owen trailed off smirking.

"Oh god no, that won't be necessary, this looks great thanks" he said hurriedly and reached for the spoon pulling the blanket back up over his shoulders. TK and Judd had sat down on either side of him at the table and so he took a careful spoonful of the food in front of him. Finding it to be delicious he reached over and grabbed a bread roll as well and dug into the food his stomach gurgling at him as it finally got the food it needed. He ate the rest of the bowl of chilli and listened to the others talking amicably not saying anything himself, but still enjoying the familiar cosy atmosphere. As the meal finished, he was finding it harder and harder to hold his head up, so he didn't protest as TK came up next to him and asked if he was ready to go out to the car. He stood up slowly and his head didn't spin quite like before, but he was still grateful for his boyfriend sticking close by.

They got out to the car and Owen followed not long after. He'd really meant to stay awake for the car journey but the last thing he was aware off was the engine rumbling beneath him and then he let his eyes fall shut.


End file.
